The Servant Pirates
by MementoMori115
Summary: The battle to rescue Ace at Marineford was not looking good for Whitebeard and his crew. Their odds of success were almost nil. But just when things seem all but lost, another crew decides to join the fray.


"Author-san and I are both equally surprised that no one thought to do an xover like this. I mean, there are literally Servants who are pirates. Why can nobody connect the dots? Either way, there is no way in Hell that he will add anything more to this. So if you want to see this idea expanded upon, you better get to writing it yourself."

**(-)**

Chaos, pandemonium, destruction, death, ruin... War. The events unfolding at Marineford could be described as all this and more. For the sake of rescuing a single man, Whitebeard mobilized the entirety of his pirate forces to launch an all-out attack against one of the most heavily defended locations in the world. His army followed his orders without hesitation. Such was the strength he represented and the loyalty he inspired. Even if countless lives were lost in his attempt to liberate Ace, he would fight on regardless. It wasn't that he didn't care for the lives of his followers, rather he cared so much, that he would have gone alone if needed.

But that didn't mean he wasn't saddened by the immense loss of life that his children suffered as a result of his choices. Despite his bravado and display of power, he was well aware of how small the odds were of his plan succeeding. Still, he would give his life in order to protect his children. After all, that is what a father does.

So when the Encircling Wall went up and trapped all his forces in the sea, things were starting to look increasingly grim. Countless cannons were aimed down on them from up high, and Akainu looked ready to raze the frozen sea with flames as if it were Sodom and Gomorrha itself. The moment the lava came raining down, the pirates would lose their foothold. The very ground on which they stood would vanish and the sea would become their graves.

"Looks like things ain't looking too good for you old timer."

Whitebeard glanced down towards the source of the female voice, and standing to his left was a woman who wasn't there a moment ago.

Dressed in an extravagant red jacket with accents of black and gold, it was worn beneath an open overcoat that was of similar design to Whitebeard's own, though the color was black instead of white. Long pink-hair was tied in a braid that fell in front of her neck and rested between her massive cleavage. Her beautiful face was marred by a single scar that ran from above her right eye, to her left collarbone. Dull-gold met with deep-blue as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"You are?" he spoke neutrally, still keeping the majority of his focus on his own men.

The woman tipped her hat up and gave a smile that shimmered like jewels. "I've been known to go by various monikers, but you can just call me Drake."

Whitebeard swore he heard that name before. It was one of the up-and-coming pirates of the younger generation. And while he admittedly didn't focus on the finer details, he was almost certain that Drake was a man.

"And to answer your unspoken question; I'm here because someone paid me a fortune to ensure the Marine's lose this fight."

The Yonkou's allotted time for this distraction was up. Akainu had launched his first salvo of lava-fists, and now Whitebeard had to react accordingly.

But a rumbling beneath the ice shifted his attention.

Drake raised her arm towards the sky, a standard flintlock pistol in her hand.

"Burn this image into your memory, Marine scum!"

Suddenly the ice beneath the woman exploded upwards, and a massive ship emerged from the frozen sea. Where it had come from, Whitebeard had no idea. None of his forces spotted any other ships when they were still underwater. Then a second ship surfaced. And a third. Followed by a fourth.

Moments before, the pirates were the ones who were panicking due to the emergence of the Encircling Wall, while the marine's maintained order amongst their ranks. Now the situation had been reversed. An entirely new fleet of ships had arrived to the fight. And judging by how their massive cannons were aimed at the marine's, it was clear as to whose side they were on.

Standing at the front of the flagship was the pink-haired woman, who was now aiming her pistol towards Marineford.

"_Remember my name! Temeroso el Drago! The woman who felled the sun!"_

She fired her gun. Not a second later, hundreds upon hundreds of cannons of varying sizes and types, loaded with just about ever type of cannon shot known to man, opened fire.

To say that Akainu's attack was stopped would imply that the two attacks canceled each other out. No, the cannon fire obliterated the incoming lava and continued forward without resistance. Those who were manning the wall directly in front of the execution plaza were the most fortunate ones. Their deaths were quick and mostly painless as the explosions annihilated the defensive formation.

Kizaru raised a brow in surprise. Aokiji sighed in annoyance. Akainu was fuming.

Sengoku briefly fumbled with his den-den mushi as he calmed himself down from the sudden shock of their encirclement being broken.

"All forces; Form up a defensive perimeter around the destroyed wall! We cannot allow the enemy to proceed any further!"

Drake grinned as she looked over her handiwork. "A grand spectacle worthy of my skill!"

Stepping out onto the deck of Drake's flagship was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens. She had long light brown hair and was dressed in a nondescript white robe with red patterns on it.

"Good job Drake." the girl spoke in response. "But we are not done just yet."

More people began to pour out onto the deck of the ship. And though they weren't nearly as numerous as Whitebeard's, each one was a powerhouse in their own right.

A woman dressed in red and blue, armed with four katana's at her hip. Another woman who was dressed in a red uniform with a black skirt and white gloves, one of her eyes covered beneath bandage wrappings. A diminutive girl dressed in a black trench coat, her face marred by countless scars, and wielding a cutlass nearly as tall as herself. Her blond companion who wore a revealing red coat, armed with a large rifle that she had resting on her shoulders. Dressed in a black variant of a generals attire with a red cape, a woman with long black hair who had an excited smirk on her face, which was slightly shadowed by her hat which was designed with an emblem of a rising sun. A pale-skinned woman with golden eyes, dressed in black and holding a banner which bore a flag that none could recognize. A fox-eared woman dressed in a blue kimono who was spinning a mirror on the tip of her finger.

With each new occupant on the deck of the ship, a sense of unease spread throughout the marine's ranks.

The girl in the white robe looked out over the battlefield, and directed a weak glare at the Marine Head Quarters.

"My wish is for a world where everyone is equal. Where everyone is entitled to the same feelings of happiness that others experience... The world I envision has no need for vile beings such as the Tenryuubito, no place for corrupt governments, and no want for a military force who would condone such atrocities."

"My Servants; it is time for us to tear down this facade of justice!"

"AS YOU COMMAND, MASTER!" they shouted as they leapt off the boat and charged forward, leaving Drake and the girl to remain behind.

Whitebeard wasn't sure who these people were or where they came from, but at this point in the battle he'd take all the help he can get. And with the wall that was blocking their path taken care of, victory was now within sight once more. Adjusting his grip on his glaive, a faint smirk formed on his lips.

"Jozu! Rally the men! We are taking the plaza!"

"UOOOOHH!"

It was obvious for Sengoku to see that he was running out of time to perform the execution before the pirates reached them. He needed to get it started now.

"Men! Proceed with the execution of Portgas D. Ace!"

"Yessir!" responded the two executioners. They raised their blades into position...

Only for the two of them to be shot dead. By a single bullet.

The Admiral's eyes snapped in the direction of where the shot originated from. No normal person could have pulled off such a feat from that faraway, let alone ricochet the bullet from one soldiers head to the other.

"Good shot Anne." remarked Mary as the blonde spun her rifle flair and smacked away an approaching marine.

"Nightingale! These guys look like they can use a pick-me-up!" Nobunaga shouted as she kept pulling rifles out of thin air.

"I'm on it!"

"_I shall sever all that which is toxic, all that which is harmful. I shall do all in my power to guide people to the state of well-being! Nightingale Pledge!"_

Men who moments earlier were on the brink of exhaustion, suddenly felt invigorated as their bodies recovered from their injuries. It was incomprehensible for such a thing to happen. But while the marines were shocked by this development, the pirates chose instead to take advantage of their second wind. The battle began in earnest once more. Only this time it was the pirates who had the upper hand.

"Form up! Don't let them reach the plaza!"

"Guns at the ready!"

"Hold your positions as long as you can!"

With the two sides moments away from a serious clash, between the defensive line of marines and the charging pirates, there was no doubt to be serious casualties.

"Why don't I show you bastards what a proper formation is like?!" Nobunaga roared as she drew her sword.

"_Show your corpse to the Three Thousand Worlds... Demon Descent! Behold, the Demon King's Three Line Formation!"_

Beads of sweat began to drip down the faces of the marines as thousands of rifles began to appear in the sky around Nobunaga. The commander then raised her sword upwards, causing the guns to snap their aim towards the marine forces.

"AIM!"

The weaker willed soldiers turned tail and ran, for what their pathetic attempt at an escape was worth.

"Shit!"

"Run god dammit!"

"That ain't fair!"

"Does she have some kind of Gun-Gun Fruit?!"

Nobunaga's lips curled into a sneer as her sword descended. It was as if she were the executioner now, dropping her blade to kill those before her.

"FIRE!"

To describe what followed as devastating would be a gross understatement. It was wholesale slaughter as a cacophony of gunfire erupted, propelling hundreds of pounds of lead into the enemy ranks. The first line of marines were shredded into nothing more than scraps of flesh. The second and third were littered with enough holes to resemble a certain country's cheese.

It took Nobunaga less than a minute to kill over 900 of the defending forces.

Whitebeard was pleased with the recent turn of events. With the help of this unexpected backup, the battle was turning in their favor. His body was even feeling better from whatever Nightingale had done. Still, it was about time for him to start the final assault.

Another ship breached to the surface from the waters below, and it wasn't one of Drake's. The last of Whitebeard's forces had arrived as planned.

"It's another ship!"

"Damn! There's more of them?!"

The Yonkou wasn't going to give the marines the time needed to recover from that last attack. It was time for him to push forward. With a single swing of his weapon, he used his Devil Fruit power to send the remnants of the defensive formation flying.

The pirates had finally reached the plaza, and the executioners platform was within reach. But that also meant that they had made it to where the strongest of the enemy forces were.

"The time has finally come!" Whitebeard shouted in a war cry as he raised his fist in the air. "We are going to rescue Ace, and take out the whole naval force!"

"UUAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Aokiji almost immediately rushed forward to intercept Whitebeard before he could make his next move. But the ice-fruit user hadn't expected to be intercepted himself. He attempted to freeze Whitebeard in a solid block of ice, only for his own attack to be reflected back towards him.

"What?!" he uttered in surprise as he willed the ice to shatter.

Standing across from him was his new opponent; a young woman dressed in a blue yukata who had fox ears on her head. In one hand she held several slips of paper with strange markings on them, while her other hand spun an ornate mirror on the tip of her finger.

"I hope you don't mind keeping me company. I am in need of a strong opponent to defeat so that I may impress my husband~."

Aokiji narrowed his eyes. He could tell that this woman would be trouble.

Mihawk leapt back into the fray, intent on halting the pirates advance, only for him to cross swords with one of the newcomers; the woman with the four swords. His blade was locked between the two that she was currently wielding, bringing them to a temporary stalemate.

"You must be that Hawk guy, huh?" she remarked in excitement. "The name's Musashi Miyamoto. I hope you can give me a good fight!"

Breaking free from their blade-lock, the two swung their swords at speeds that made them appear as nothing more than blurs to most onlookers.

Sentoumaru soon found himself getting overwhelmed by the very machines he was initially commanding. A beautiful woman with wavy brown hair, who was decked out in strange mechanical equipment, had used her staff to implant wires into the Kuma look-alikes. Now they had turned on their handlers.

At the same time, Kizaru was busy getting double-teamed by Marco and the pale-woman with the flag.

"That Light of yours is an eyesore! It reminds me of the Bastard who had forsaken me!" she shouted as she used her sword to deflect several of Kizaru's 'light bullets'.

"Ooooh~? Is this some kind of misplaced anger? Why don't you go after him instead of me?"

The Light-man jerked his head back just in the nick of time to avoid decapitation. He brought his hand up to touch a warm sensation he was feeling on his cheek. Pulling his fingers away, he saw it was his own blood.

"_He _is forever beyond my reach. But even if you took Him out of this scenario, I'd still wanna kill you. Your voice is too damn annoying." the woman seethed as her sword became wreathed in black flames.

"Aha, ha, ha! Keep running like the pathetic creature that you are!" jeered a woman who was 'riding' a large golden bow, while constantly firing beams of light at Gecko Moria.

"Keh! You are getting on my nerves! Fade away into the shadows!" he barked as he created bats to take the hits for him.

Doflamingo quickly jumped into the air to avoid getting sliced by the rainbow sword-whip that was being swung at him. Only for several beams of color to chase after him.

"That's a pretty dangerous weapon ya' got there, girlie!" he taunted as he cut the attack in half with his 'cloud-wires'. "But I must say, it is quite stunning to look at!"

The swords wielder maintained an impassive expression. "Your words are meaningless. Soon I shall cut you down, and nothing you will have said up until that point shall matter."

Nearly every high ranking member of the marines defensive force was locked in combat with opponents who required their undivided attention. Even Akainu was being pressured by both Whitebeard and several purple-haired women who appeared to be siblings. Except for the one who was clearly part snake.

"What is happening...?" Sengoku muttered in astonishment. One moment they were the ones who held the advantage, but now the pirates were just a stones throw away from rescuing Ace. Had they not been pirates, the Fleet Admiral would have been considerably impressed by their tenacity.

"ACE!"

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

"JUST HANG IN THERE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP, ACE!"

A path had finally been cleared, leading straight towards the captive pirate. And leading the charge down that path was a certain rubber-man.

"I'M COMING ACE!"


End file.
